Vermillion Flag
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: Bokurano crossover. The countries are paid a visit by a man who tells them about a game. The fifteen who decide to "play" learn it's much more deadly than they thought. Character death. Various pairings. Rating may go up. This summary sucks.


**I'm probably trying to commit suicide by writing this... But I just could not get this out of my mind... OTL **

**I do not own Bokurano or Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Please shoot me if you get the chance.**

_"It's a beautiful, beautiful day, ladies and gentlemen."_

A small boy skipped down the rocks jutting out from the small three-foot cliff, the ribbon attached to his blue hat flowing with the slight breeze that blew.

_"Yes sir, the sun is shining clearly through that barely clouded sky."_

A small, fluffy white dog, its fur ruffled from running too much, pounced happily beside him.

_"It may be a little hot, but you know what that means? It's a wonderful day to go for a swim!"_

The boy threw off his shirt and hat and jumped into the water, creating a small splash. The dog shook itself free of the water that reached its fur, quickly turning into a small puffball.

_"Though, it's also nice to just relax and enjoy a day like this under a shady tree."_

After a few minutes, he walked out of the water, dried off, and got dressed, laughing for a bit as the dog, still a puffball, barked merrily at him. He found some shade over near some tall rocks and strolled over to them. He quickly fell asleep.

_"Haha! Yeah, but you wanna make sure you don't fall asleep!"_

The boy's eyes began to flutter open. It was dark; he could barely see anything. It was definitely nighttime: not good. He carefully got up, so as not to wake the dog. Placing it in his arms, so it could be comfortable, he began walking back to where, he thought, home was.

As he hiked across the beach, he did not realize he was going the wrong way and eventually reached a cave. As he squinted his eyes, he noticed there was a small light coming from the inside. He wondered who would possibly be sitting inside a cave at this time of night.

_"Oh? And why's that?"_

He stuck his head into the cave, instantly noticing a casual fire glowing brightly, burning the many twigs that fueled it.

_"Because..."_

A single twig was thrown into the fire, and the boy followed the direction in which it had come from to see a man with dark hair and almost gray-looking skin. The fire's light danced on the man's face and the tall top hat he wore, creating the mirage of a man who seemed almost translucent.

The dog started to growl loudly.

The man looked up at the boy.

_"...Something bad might happen."_

Something twinkled in the man's eye, and he smiled.

"Hello, little boy. What brings you here so late at night?"

**Vermillion Flag**

**Chapter 1: Tyki Mikk -Part 1-**

**A Note From Your Authoress: *smiles sadly* I don't even know why I'm writing this... Seriously, suicide. I hope my writing's gotten better since the last thing I posted... Anyway, I hope you... don'tsayenjoydon'tsayenjoy... I hope you read this without hating it...**

_"Haha! I love it when you get all serious like that!"_

_ "Yeah, I mean, _'something bad will happen-'_"_

"America, would you turn that bloody radio off!"

The blonde haired youth, who had been enjoying his favorite radio show, made a face as he was forced to shut the machine off, just as the two people on the radio were getting into fits of laughter.

"Finally some peace and quiet, aru."

"Pfft, whatever you say." He muttered quietly under his breath, "Bastards."

England stood up from his chair, his hands slamming the table. "What was that, git?"

"Oh? Did you not hear me?" America smiled sweetly. "Eh? _Limey bastard_?"

"That's it!"

England leapt from his chair, and knocked down the one next to him, pinning America who quickly rolled over, thus pinning England to the ground. The two kept rolling around, trying to gain the upper hand on the other.

"You two are always so uncivilized. You could at least attempt to act as fashionably mature as I," France scolded, flipping his hair.

"Shut up, frog!" the two on the ground yelled.

"This is quite amusing, da?" Russia turned to Latvia, sending him a cross between a glare and a smile.

"Y-y-y-y-yes!" Latvia stuttered, shivering in fear.

"Hey, hey, hey, Russia, you should be a little nicer a tus amigos," Spain piped up. "I mean," he put his arms around the south Italian next to him, "Where would I be without mi Romano pequeño?"

"Oi! Bastard, get the hell offa me!" He angrily shoved the Spaniard off of him.

"Ahahaha... Lo siento. I got carried away," Spain apologized, scratching his head.

"Ve, fratello, why are you so mean to Big Brother Spain?"

"All of you, could you possibly calm down? You're causing me to get migraines."

"Please everyone! Mr. Austria is starting to get stressed! Could you all think of others?"

"Like, all of you shut up, or your capital will become Warsaw."

"Hey-"

Germany was getting very used to these occurrences at these meetings, and he usually waited at least five minutes before he intervened. However...

"SU-SAN!"

It was instantly silent; every head in the room turned toward the side of the table where the Nordics sat. They were all crowded around Sweden and Finland, and soon, the others joined them.

"What's wr'ng?"

Tears were streaming from Finland's eyes. "I-I-I c-called home t-to check on Peter and Hanatamago, b-but... n-no one answered!"

A bunch of countries rolled their eyes and walked away to continue their personal conversations.

" 'Nd?"

"It's really l-late back home... What if something b-b-bad h-happened to him?"

Sweden put his arms on Finland's shoulder. "L'k, 'm sure th'r 'kay."

"Su-san... I won't ever leave him alone at home again."

The taller nodded. His face did not show it, but he felt guilty as well.

The doors leading into the room slammed open initiating an immediate reaction from various people around the room: China readied himself with a martial arts pose, Switzerland pulled out his rifle, and America's expression turned serious as he reached for his pistol that he kept in his back pocket.

They all waited with ominous anticipation to see who would walk into the room.

A blue hat could be seen. "Everyone! Everyone!"

Everyone in the room sighed with relief and relaxed. It was only Sealand.

"Oi! Sealand! Get out of here! You are, by no means, a country," England said with exasperation, his thick eyebrows arched with annoyance.

Sealand crossed his arms. "I am so a country, Jerk England." He paused. "But that's not why I'm here."

Finland ran over to Sealand and hugged him tightly. "Peter! Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He brushed the boy's hair back and checked for any sort of scratch or bruise.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. And Hana's fine too." As if on cue, the small dog popped his head out of Sealand's backpack and barked.

Tears began flowing from Finland's eyes again. "I'm so happy."

"S' wh't'd y' w'nt to t'll us?"

"Oh yeah!" Sealand jumped up happily and ran out of the room. A few seconds later he came back in, a man with dark hair and skin following him.

Several countries gasped with shock.

"Sealand!" England yelled, his face red with anger. "You know the rules!"

Sweden stared, and Finland looked at Sealand, disappointment visible in his eyes. "P-Peter... Why-?"

"Nah, guys, it's cool. He already knew about us!"

Greece woke up from his nap. "He... already knew...?"

"Yeah!"

Some of the countries exchanged looks of worry.

"Hello, everyone, I am sincerely sorry for the trouble I am causing."

Everyone looked at the man for the first time. He had shoulder length dark hair that, even though un-combed, looked refined. He wore an elegant suit most likely made from the finest material. His skin was almost grey, but the most curious thing was his golden eyes.

"I understand that humans are not supposed to have knowledge of your existence, but please do not blame Sealand."

Whispers sounded throughout the room.

"Hey, you, like, who are you? Totally not cool to just, y'know, show up, like, unannounced."

"Ah yes, my name is Tyki Mikk. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Poland, is it?"

The blond, valley girl accented nation raised an eyebrow. "And like, how do you know who we are?"

America sat back in his chair. "Better yet, what country 're ya from?"

The man laughed. "I think I would be considered Portuguese."

The blonde bespectacled youth nodded. "Yo! Portugal! Get yer ass over here!"

There was chatter, and then a short young man was pushed forward.

"Y-Yes?" His wavy brunette hair bounced as he hopped over.  
"Interrogate him," America ordered, pointing.

The man waved his hands. "No, no, that is not necessary. I definitely do not mean you any harm."

Sealand jumped up and down. "Yeah! He just wants us to play a game!"

Japan and America's eyes instantly lit up. "A game?"

"A video game?" Portugal asked.

"Somewhat. It is much more realistic than a regular video game."

Japan and America looked at each other. A realistic video game?

"What is it about?" England asked cautiously.

"In this game, there are fifteen monsters that attack the Earth. To protect your home," the man's face darkened, "You must be a hero and pilot your own robot."

"It sounds childish," Austria said.

"Really?" Tyki asked. "I was told that you all would be the perfect people to test this game-"

"Where do we sign up?"

Tyki looked at the two nations standing in front of him. America and Japan looked like they were ready to faint.

"We. Want. To. Play."

Tyki blinked. "Well, all right then. You just need to enter this contract."

_A contract?_ England thought. _That seems a bit strange for a game..._

"Where do we sign?"

The Portuguese man smiled and placed a stand in front of him. Apparently, he had been carrying it with him the whole time.

America looked at it with suspicion. "Where's the pen?"

Japan shook his head. "It seems this is a game that will be utilizing state of the art technology, so it must be that we sign with our DNA."

Tyki blinked again, and then smiled. "Close, but all you have to do is put your hand on his and state your name."

Japan put his hand on the pad on top of the stand. "Japan."

It lit up, but did not return to normal.

"Hm, you might have to say your real name as well," Tyki said thoughtfully.

Nodding, Japan put his hand on the stand again. "Japan, my real name is Kiku Honda."

The stand returned to its normal state.

America's eyes sparkled. "Aw dude! That's so cool!" He quickly ran over and slammed his hand on the pad. "Yo! Name's Alfred F. Jones! Standing in for the fucking amazing United States of America!"

The stand lit up again.

_It's that easy? He said contract... There has to be some kind of condition..._ "Hey-" England suddenly found his hand on the pad. "Git! What's that for?"

"This boring guy's England. His real name's Arthur Kirkland, but he's also called the Britannian An-"

He put his hand over America's mouth. "That's enough." He looked over at the pad anxiously as it lit up. _I'm going to regret this..._

"Oh, the capitalist pig is playing childish games again, da?" Russia asked, smiling at America.

"Oh Russia, I do believe you are jealous," America replied smiling back.

"I could not be jealous of a child such as yourself."

"Ahaha! But are you not saying these ridiculous things because you know you would never be able to beat my high score?"

Russia's smile turned dark, and an evil aura began to emanate off of him. "Of course not. Come along Lithuania."

Lithuania froze upon hearing his name. "Y-Yes, sir." He looked at Poland, hoping he would save him.

"Like, sorry, I'm not really into video games." Poland went back to filing his nails.

His mouth dropped.

Russia pulled him over to the stand. "Ivan Braginski, but I am also known as Russia." He stared at Lithuania.

He whimpered and shakily pressed his hand to the pad. "M-My name is Toris Laurinaitis. L-Lithuania."

"Belarus, Natalia Arlovskaya."

Lithuania and Russia jumped with surprise. When had Belarus appeared there?

"If my beloved brother will play, then there is no way I cannot." She stared at Russia. "Soon, brother, soon."

Russia shivered.

Canada looked around the room. Would anyone care if he signed up?

He walked over, not noticed by anyone, and placed his hand on the pad. "I-I'm Canada. My real n-name is Matthew Williams."

Everyone looked at the stand.

America's eyes widened. "D-D-D-D-Did a g-ghost just sign up?"

Canada sighed.

"Greece-san, I think it would be very fun if you played," Japan said to the sleepy man.

"If Japan says I should... then I'll play..."

Greece sauntered slowly over to the stand.

"Greece... My... name is... Heracles... Karpusi..."

"Ve, Germany! This seems fun! Let's join!" Italy exclaimed joyfully.

Germany put his hand to his face. "Italy..."

"Please, Germany!" Italy stuck out his lower lip.

Sighing, Germany nodded. "If it will make you stop asking."

"Yay!"

"Wait just one minute!"

The two turned to Romano. "Ve, what is it Fratello?"

"I'm going to go before that potato bastard!"

Romano rushed over and smashed his hand onto the pad. "South Italy or Romano. I'm Lovino Vargas, ya bastard!"

Tyki blinked. These sure were some strange people.

Italy pulled Germany up and strolled over.

He put his hand on the pad. "Ve, my name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm North Italy and the younger brother of Fratello!"

After the pad lit up and returned to normal, Germany placed his hand on. "Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Please excuse any trouble Feliciano may cause you."

Germany and Italy sat back down.

No one else stood up.

Tyki looked around. "There are not enough people... Surely there are four others who would like to sign up?"

"Ah, if I could, I would like to try," a small voice said.

Everyone looked at Liechtenstein.

The small girl blushed from all the attention she was receiving as she paced over to the stand.

She got close to putting her hand on the pad when a larger hand pushed her away. Looking up, she saw Switzerland.

"Liechtenstein, I don't want you to involve yourself with those fools."

"Brother?"

Tyki could feel guilt tugging at his heart. "L-Liechtenstein, I do not think it would work if you tried to sign up..."

Sealand pouted. "Yeah, he said there's an age limit..."

Liechtenstein looked a bit disappointed, but nodded. "It's okay. Perhaps when I am older then."

Switzerland sighed with relief. He really did not have a good feeling about this. There was something that felt portentous. He did not want Liechtenstein hurt.

"Hey! If my stick-in-the-ass little brother is going to play, the awesome me will definitely sign up!"

Prussia dashed to the stand, but, unfortunately was not paying attention, and pushed Switzerland in the process.

"What was that for? I should kill you for that! You could have hurt Liechtenstein!"

Switzerland lifted his hand to reach for his rifle when Tyki's voice stopped him.

"You have to state your name."

He turned his head. "Just take me out of the roster, I don't want to play."

Tyki shook his head, almost sadly. "That's not how it works... Once your hand touches it, you have to play."

Glaring, Switzerland was about to insult the Portuguese man, but Liechtenstein put her hand around his free one.

"Brother, I hope you do your best." She smiled.

Switzerland blushed. "I... Um, that is, Switzerland, Vash Zwingli."

The pad lit up.

Prussia shoved Switzerland out of the way. "Oresama signing in! I'm the legendary former country of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"All right, two more," Tyki said scanning the room, ignoring the now growling Switzerland. His eyes landed on a tanned girl, her dark hair in long pigtails, wearing a blue dress. "You must be Seychelles."

The girl blushed. "Y-Yes, that's me."

Tyki smiled. "Would you like to try?"

"Forget it, a girl like that would never be able to play," England said, almost immaturely.

Seychelles glared at England. "Oh yeah, Caterpillar Brows? Watch this." She stood up and marched over to the stand. "I am Seychelles, _not a colony of Britain_," she stated, glowering at the English nation.

He smirked.

Tyki was about to remind Seychelles to say her real name, but the pad was already back to normal. _Hm, people must actually be named Seychelles..._

He needed one more. "One more person! Someone? Anyone?"

Hungary looked at Austria. "Dear, would you like to play?"

He didn't answer at first. Then he glanced up at the woman. "Are you playing?"

"I would like to."

He turned away. "Then play. He only needs one more person, and I do not wish to submit myself to childish games such as these."

She smiled. "If you say so." She stepped up from her chair. "I guess I'm the last one then."

Tyki nodded.

She strode to the pad and placed her hand on it. "Elizabeta Héderváry. I am the nation of Hungary."

The pad lit up, and then darkened again.

Tyki beamed at all of them. "Thank you very much. Your input with this game will greatly help me as well as my company."

"Dude! No problem! Me 'n Kiku are gonna kick some evil ass!" Alfred took Kiku's hand and raised them both to the air as if punching.

The dark skinned man's smile almost seemed sad. "Yes, I suppose you will."

Finland had not stopped staring at the man since he had walked in. Something seemed... off. It was strange, but it almost looked like Tyki was _regretting _doing this.

"Mr. Mikk... How did you know about us?" Finland asked.

Tyki sighed. "I kind of hoped you wouldn't ask that because then I'd have to say my d-d-daughter told me about you."

_Daughter? Really? It seems like he had to get a gag out of his mouth to say it._

"You're all she talks about." It seemed to be directed at everyone in the room, but Finland saw something. A quick flick of the man's eyes towards America. Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

"Mr. Mikk, who is your daughter?"

Smiling, Tyki said, "Sorry, but I have to go now. See you all later. Eat a good meal. Get some sleep. I'll see you fifteen again tonight."

It was as if they blinked, and the man was gone.

Oh yes. Finland knew. Something was very wrong.

Later on, he would wish he had not been right.

**OTL I HAVEN'T GOTTEN BETTER AT ALL**

**The reason Tyki's there: The person who contracts everyone else is someone not from their own Earth. And I never write about Daddy so... **

**Tyki: One, I'm not your father. Two, you broke the fourth wall. **

**Me: ... OR DID I?**

**Tyki: ... I won't even try to figure you out...**

**I just started my sophomore year! Hooray! 8D Oh... No one cares? A-All right... *sulks in corner* Mm, I'm sorry I haven't submitted anything else lately... There's been a lot of family problems that put me out of my inspiration for writing Zenryoku Shounen and ANLP and everything else... I'm going to go study in the mountains or something to renew my determination. **

**Ah yes, and there is most definitely going to be character death. Just so you know. If you don't like that, then please, I really insist you don't read and that you NEVER EVER watch Bokurano. Dude, if you watch that show, you'll bawl your eyes out so much, they'll bleed.**

**Anyway... Pairings... ...**

**...**

**Actually... I won't announce them... I'll let you figure 'em out on your own.**

**AND NOW I AM OFF TO REDISCOVER MYSELF. COME, MY WONDERFUL FATHER. *flies off in helicopter while Rocky theme music plays***

**Tyki: WAIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK. ... AND I'M NOT YOUR FATHER.**

**Arielle: (On the mountain) *trying to find a signal for her phone* I hate this...**


End file.
